


My friend made me make these under gunpoint, here have some wranduin drabbles.

by DrekkarStar



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, No Smut, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 09:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrekkarStar/pseuds/DrekkarStar
Summary: Collection of them boi drabbles, no particular theme. Most during/just before BFA.





	1. The Shadow of A Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> a collection of drabbles about them two bois. I love and will kill for Anduin and i hope that shows in this fic, these range from just cringly serious drabbles to a goofy one.  
I finished writing it after my anesthesia appointment, enjoy.
> 
> Will add more too it later, assuming this hurricane doesn't wipe my sinful self off of this planet.  
;D

The hot Uldum air fluttered through the blue and silver coat of the now King of Stormwind, Anduin Wrynn. Squinted as he gazed up at the immense sword that was driven into the heart of the world he called home, the Legion’s attempt to siege one last world before they were crushed. And while they were most certainly crushed, it felt like a hollow victory. The short lived cease fire they had worked out during the Legion’s invasion was so easily shattered for the sake of a damned mineral. Powerful as it was, Azerite is the blood of his homeworld and he felt intense conflict over using it to fuel war machines.

On one hand, if he didn’t, the Horde most certainly would and thus he would be overrun. But for every ounce he uses for war was another ounce wasted. He shook his head as he turned back for the portal home.

Was it all worth it Wrathion? Was this what you had planned? All those years ago at the trial of Garrosh, was this the future you wanted to bring about? The war on that forgien planet found him new allies for the fight against the Legion but it lost him many close friends...and family.  
He felt more alone now than ever.

One day, he hoped, he could sit down with his only friend left and ask him in person.


	2. An Issue Of Transmogrification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit continues, goofy ahead.
> 
> I apologize.

“A ponytail?! He has a ponytail now?!” The Black Dragon bellowed as he flung a stone bowl across the chamber, showering the floor with an assortment of grapes.

“Why did you tell me this now?!”

“Well, my Prince…” stuttered the servant.

“No! No excuses! It’s not like this is something that just happens overnight!” 

Clad in his human form, he rose from a lavish chair and began to pace. “I need a plan. I can’t just grow a ponytail as well. That would make it seem as if I knew he had grown his hair out and then I copied him out of jealousy! Titans forbid he thinks that I am jealous of him! No, I need-” Without hesitation, he rips of his headwraps, casting it to the ground. “-a total change! We need to go to a whole new level! He needs to aspire to be me!”

“But sire, why do you care so much?”

“Why?! Because we’ve yet to see each other since the trial where I made a grand exit and bold promises. To show up simply looking the same and less attractive than him would be a death blow to my reputation!”

“More like to your ego…” The servant muttered.

“What?!” Wrathion cried out as he flipped a nearby table.


	3. Lingering Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the line, "Is that what you think? That the Legion came an I hid away doing nothing?" in an art piece on Tumblr of Wration looking over Anduin and I was blown away and so inspired i had to make this drabble using it.
> 
> #aficofapicofafic
> 
> from: http://sneakyfeets.tumblr.com/post/187120744040/bonus-its-my-wifes-birthay-so-i-paid-phsfg-to

The pitched echoes of the advisors had finally died down as the night shift of the royal guard shuffled quietly in a corner. Moonlight streamed into the room buffered by gently flickering torch light as Aduin Wrynn sat sleeping on his throne, where he had been for many hours now, with various unimportant parchment and royal documents alike scattered at his feet. “Just one last battlefield report to look over”, is what he had said just before his eyelids became too heavy to support any longer.

The Stormwind Cathedral chimed its two o'clock nightly bell as a thin black mist swirled into the keep beckoning the guards to share their King’s drowsiness. The mist finished its sweep throughout the keep and coelesed at the center of the throne room, growing in thickness to form the frame of the black dragon flight Prince, Wrathion.

The young dragon glanced down at the scattered papers, careful to step over them as he moved to look over the young king. 

“It’s been a while now… I like the new fashion, the hair. And you’re a king! What a promotion...” He monologued his speech, his boisterous mannerisms contrasting harshly against his whispered tone as he paced slowly in front of the king.

“You never thought you would see me again, did you? Maybe, at least, not as your ally. You didn’t seem to understand me during our bitter parting. You probably think I went against the wishes of all of Azeroth and then ran to avoid any punishment or judgement, right?” His breath came at a quickened pace, bringing his voice to a crescendo.

Wrathion stood in the still air of the castle. The sounds of gently chirping crickets and an occasional hoot of an owl threatened to deafen him in the keep’s silence as he settled himself. Slowly, he released a held breath, “Is that what you think? That the Legion came and I hid away doing nothing?” 

He leaned in, “I prepared. I worked. Hard. To make sure that you-”, his breath hitched during the momentary beat between words and as he was struck with a feeling that drove him to emphasize his next word with great purpose, if only to soothe his own idiosyncrasy, “-mortals survive what’s coming now. You don’t even know what I went through behind the scenes. While all of you were working together arm in arm with daggers at each others back, I had no one! Not even an ally to distrust. I was alone. My little talons and I did so much so you can enjoy the shattered world you are all fucking up. I want yo-” He temper had risen again.

“I-I need you to understand. I didn’t abandon you. I sincerely hope you understood…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See that shit with how I said "the young dragon" and "the young King" in the same sentence??? Linking them together under the same theme of being too young yet having a lot thrust upon them???? Amazing. Poetic. Call me up, George RR. Martin.


End file.
